lily_staricha_and_her_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lyore
Meet the government of THE CYCLONES vampire world, The Lyore. Located in Latina, Italy, the Lyore is the oldest form of a vampire coven, and the strongest. Rich in history, strong in Lyore Laws, and vase in abilities and members, and positions available. Positions include Guard, Lady-in-Waiting, Leader, Co-Leader, Princess, and Prince. The Lyore with it's rich history began as small group led by three powerful vampires, Dexter, Zeus, and Kent, to now begin led by Carlislese, Dexter's daughter. Enjoy learning about The Lyore history, The Lyore Laws, and enjoy meeting the members of the Lyore. Members Throughout the ages of the Lyore, the Lyore has personally changed their own numbers from time to time. Sometimes due to death, or members leaving to form a new coven. Or new members begin created or joining the Lyore. A member can fit into one of seven positions in the Lyore; a Guard, a Lady-in-Waiting, a Leader, a Co-Leader, a Wife, a Princess, or a Prince. Most members of the Lyore fit into Lady-in-Waiting, or Guard. Leader A leader is the head of the Lyore. Responsible for all members, all laws, all covens, and more inside of vampire world. The Leader is the strongest, politically, member. Along with begin the strongest politically, the Leader is also the strongest in the manner of vampire gifts and supernatural abilities. From Trader's Tear to Constantly Caged, Dexter leads the Lyore. Now Dexter's daughter, Carlislese, leads the Lyore. * Dexter * Carlislese Co-Leader Ruling besides the Leader are the Co-Leaders. The two combined together can out power the Leader, politically. As for natural ability and gift wise, it all depends on the Co-Leader and Leaders own personal abilities and gifts. Though a war between the Co-Leaders and the Leader has never been heard of. In Dexter's ruling, or Carliselse's ruling. Co-Leaders are just as respected as the Leader among the vampire world. Between the Leader and the Co-Leader a strong front is formed to protect the Lyore and the vampire world. * Zeus * Kent Wives Meet those who are married to the Leader and the Co-Leaders. The name Wives or Wife comes from the spouses who were married to Dexter, Zeus, and Kent. Now, the term may or may not changed depending on Carlislese. Begin a Wife is literally just begin a Wife. A women, more often then not, married to the Leader or Co-Leader. Begin married to a Leader and Co-Leader allows one to have respect and power. Though don't try to reach past the Leader or Co-Leader, for you will put in your place. * Cara * Flora * Stacy Prince and Princess Say hello to the children of the Leader, Co-Leaders, and Wives. All children of the Leader, Co-Leaders, and Wives are ranked either Prince or Princess. Of course, this ranking depends on the child's gender. Princes or Princess have the possibility of becoming a Co-Leader or Leader. This choice may be up to the parents, and the child. * Infinity * Harmony * Zodi * Eos * Metis Guards Meet the guards of the Lyore. The guards are responsible for protecting the members of the Lyore, and anyone underneath the Lyore's protection. The responsibility of hunting, spying, and scouting are also in the job description of the guard. Leaders, Co-Leaders, Wives, Prince, and Princess all have their favorite or preferred guards. Guards earn respect among other guards through seniority. The longer the guards have been in the Lyore, and older the guard is, the strongest the position of the guard is. * Joseph * John * Grant * Gale * James * Windy * Fern * Ash * David * Noah * Maddox * Reyes * Rio * Ford * Sage * Kharma * Dexter Grant Lady-in-Waiting A Lady-in-Waiting attends the needs of the Wives or Princesses. Sometimes a Lady-in-Waiting can also attend to a Leader, or Co-Leader. Especially now that the Leader is Carlislese. Though in Dexter's time, from time to time, a Lady-in-Waiting would assist in certain manners. While also attending to the Wives, Princesses, and occasionally Leaders and Co-Leader, a Lady-in-Waiting's other duty to protect who they attend. While Guards are the clear, public form of protection, the Lady-in-Waiting is the hidden layer of protection. * Bell * Bollosm * Belta * Ivy Lyore Laws Every single government has it's own structure. A ruling body with strong laws, which are obeyed by all. None capable of escaping, and none above the law. The Lyore is no different. Living in the world of Vampires, the Lyore has a special case of laws. To prevent humans, and others, from discovering and hurting the Lyore. All laws are listed and explained below. Respect the Leaders This is a pretty obvious rule. Respect is often believed to earned, however with the Lyore it best to respect the Lyore. Especially the leaders. If one is not respectful, or at least submissive, around the Lyore leaders, the leaders may insist on your removal or death. Immortal Children One of the greatest dangerous to the Lyore's existence, or any vampires existence, is the presence of immortal children. Vampire children frozen at the age that they were turn, not growing, and no longer developing. Since immortal children are unable to develop, immortal children can not be taught properly. Causing great disasters among history. It is known that a single immortal child can destroy an entire capital of people with ease. The Lyore considers all immortal children illegal. The act of creating an immortal child or begin an immortal child is death. Rebellions Another form of vampire, though older, then the immortal children are the rebels. There are not many rebels known, but throughout history there have been several. Rebels are usually younger vampires that want whatever their hearts desires. Usually blinded by blood lust and desire, rebels can be just as or even more dangerous then immortal children. The Lyore has developed a guideline to knowing a probable rebel. Some signs include a continuous changing habitation location, with no pattern. Historically rebels have been extremely skilled and powerful, even though still at a young age. A final warning sign is a rebel will be known to the Lyore, whether is just the Lyore and the rule or the actual leaders. Both situations have presented themselves. All rebellions have been overcome, and all of the rebels have been killed. Newborn Armies This is the most simple and basic rule. No newborn armies. All who have been created will be destroyed. The leader will face questioning by the Lyore before the death. The history of newborn armies is taxing. This is the number one cause, or was, for vampires begin discovered. Army pitted against army would fight for each other's cities and territories. Great loss would come from these wars. Ever since the first one, the Lyore declared that no newborn armies were allowed. False Witness This is another simple rule. Dating back into the early years of the Lyore, this rule was created to prevent exposure, wars, and loss. A false witness is another vampire, or human, that comes to the Lyore accusing another of a fake crime. The Lyore must take all accusations seriously. When the Lyore finds someone to be a false witness, they are killed. Misused Gifts A lot of vampires have their own gift. Most understand that they can use their gifts to their advantage, or for their desire. Though there are few people who use their ability for the wrong reason. Outside of a war, if a person uses their gifts against someone who poses no harm, has broken this law. A known example of this law is Jasper of the Russian (Sand Coven) used her ability on Kypton of the USA (Forest Coven) to control him. This punishment can a range of punishments. The most extreme punishment is death, which is an the example of Jasper and Kypton. Exposure This is one the most urgent, and simple, rule of the Lyore. Exposing one self, or begin discovered by a human is against the law. Exposure to the human world can cause multiply affects. Mass deaths, willing victims, manipulation of humans or other vampires, and many other issues. In history this has led to death of the many vampires, and humans by each others hands. Now, this rule is the most punishing. If a vampire is exposed on accident, the vampire has two options. To kill the human, or to turn the human. If a vampire purposely is exposed by itself or another, both the vampire and the other is killed without hesitation. Human Victims In order to keep the Lyore hidden within society, human that are meals have rules in order to protect all vampires. If a vampire is feeding in Italy, they must feed without side of Latina's city limits. It was actually preferred to keep all human victims at least 100 miles from Latina, in order to prevent a noticeable pattern of deaths and disappearances. Those humans that do get brought into Latina have their own rules as well. Most humans victims that make their way into Latina are high risk victims, such as the homeless, prostitutes, or drug dealers. The occasional low risk victim is treated slightly different. If the body has a possibility of begin found, their deaths look like suicide or a serious animal attack. Though most of the time, no matter where the human victim is or who is feeding, the bodies are often destroyed along with all evidence. In the matter of hunting for human victims, each type of vampire family has their own way of hunting. Nomadic vampires hunt as they go. Though Nomadic vampires also must get rid of the bodies. Otherwise it would leave a trail of dead bodies straight to the Nomadic vampires. For Vampire Covens, family members hunt in a small group each time, or all at once. The Lyore sends out their guards, in pairs of two or teams of three, in order to gather victims outside or inside Latina. Since vampires space their hunts, and kills, through out a period of time. It is easier to cover up disappearances. In order to prevent disappearances from begin linked together, often different town, types of victims, and countries or states are chosen. Though a vampire must be careful, with the spread of technology, they must first be wary before they kill. This also helps a vampire begin detected from the police, along with the disappearance of the victim. All vampires, regardless of where or who they are, must follow strict rules to discarding victims. Fire is the most effect tool of destruction, with water in a close second. If a vampire chooses fire, the vampire is suggested to human accelerate over their own venom. Gasoline is the most common, easy access and difficult to trace past the gas station. Especially when stolen. The vampire must burn all evidence, nothing is remand behind. If a vampire chooses water, endless seas and nearly bottomless lakes are preferred. If this not easily accessible. Best to place the body underneath a boulder, so the water can't stir the body free. In case the body does come free, the water has decayed the body enough for the vampire to be safe. Though this is only achievable after a few months, so vampires must take care. The last and final thing that is required of any vampire is too keep no trophies of their kills. This is the key to keeping the truth from begin found out. When a vampire is not actively hunting, the occasional blood bag will be used. The Lyore prefers this method over having four live meals each month. Having one live meal, and three bagged meals, allows the Lyore to plan out their hunts, and to direct attention away. Guards will travel in order to gain the necessary amount of blood bags. Categorizing them by blood type, and then by gender. Sometimes the blood will be sorted into country or state as well. Since all vampires have their preferred flavor of blood. Human Workers Only the Lyore has human worker. Though the Lyore has it's rules for these workers. As well as rules for themselves too. A human worker must follow all rules. Once inside the Lyore, they do not leave. The human has a possibility of begin killed, or begin turned into a vampire. The fate of the human rests on the any of the Lyore leaders. More often then not the human workers are killed. As for the Lyore, before even attempting to kill the humans, or turn the humans, the Lyore must give the human a three month lifespan. This three month lifespan gives the Lyore a chance to adapt to the new human, and the new human to learn. When getting a human worker, the Lyore goes a long way to find the new human. The Lyore will also go along to dispose of the human worker, whether the human is ashes or a corpse. Relocation Inside of the Lyore government, there are covens of vampire families. These Covens do have their own rules for where they live. Along with rules for the Covens, nomads also have rules. Though Covens have more strict rules and laws then nomads. Nomads, since often traveling, must relocate between city and city with no pattern, at least very two months are least. This prevents from patterns of disappearances, and deaths to be undiscovered or unnoticeable. This is the only rule for nomads. For the covens, there is one common rule and two different rules. Based on a coven's diet, the rule changes. If there is a vegetarian coven, the coven can stay at least five year. This prevents people from noticing that the vampires do not age, or change. For vampires that feed off of humans, can remain at a home for three years at most. Though these vampires are recommend to feed outside of their own city. The one law that affects all of these covens is that they can return to a town before 50 years. Though this is a rule, no one has been punished for is breaking the law. This is due to no one breaking the law. Gifts A lot of vampires have gifts, also known as abilities. Below are the gifts that the vampires of the Lyore has, excluding Carlislese's. Carlislese's ability can be learned about on her page. * Speak of Obedience * Water * Smoke * Levitation * Mind Control * Pain Mist * Mirror * Magic * Spells * Wind * Illusions * Internal Push * Fire * Strength ** 2x * Mind Control * Earth * Lighting * Mind Reading * Death * Music * Telekinesis * Ice To learn more about the Lyore's abilities, and gifts click on each one to be taken to the page of abilities and gifts.